This invention relates to a height adjustable stand, and more particularly, to a height adjustable stand having a drainage system therein for support of a water heater.
Water heaters are typically positioned within a limited space of a dwelling and on a floor adjacent the garage. For example, the water heater is placed in a closet with a central heating unit wherein the closet may or may not be built on a raised platform.
Gasoline and other flammable liquids are commonly stored within the garage, and most commonly in cans on the garage floor. Not infrequently, these flammable liquids are spilled or leaked onto the garage floor and fumes emanating from these liquids tend to hover and travel low to the garage floor and into the area where the water heater is housed. There have been a number of accidents involving water heaters wherein a pilot light of the water heater is an instrument which ignites these fumes resulting in explosion and/or fire.
Additionally, a drain is normally formed in the floor of the closet which houses the water heater to catch leakage from the water heater. However, the location of the drain varies. Leaks can occur on a point of the water heater which directs water away from the drain creating a mess and defeating the purpose of the drain.
Attempts have been made at providing a water heater stand. Such attempts have failed to provide uniformity to the industry in meeting basic safety standards for supporting the water heater under dry or wet conditions. Such attempts also lack height adjustability, fail to provide for leakage, or are designed to inhibit manuverability for assembly and positioning within small work areas.
One type of strand described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,998 is directed to a wooden stand which requires on-site assembly. Such a stand lacks drainage directability, height adjustability and is susceptible to weakening from moisture.
Another type of stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,676 is directed to a sheet-like metal stand which requires assembly at the site. Similarly, this stand lacks drainage directability and height adjustability.
There exists a need for a relatively inexpensive stand which can elevate the water heater and associated pilot light above the garage floor and/or air region of concern. There is also need for a height adjustable stand in order to raise the water heater a desired height while allowing accommodation of the water heater within the housing environment. Still there is another need to have a stand which is easy to install within a limited work space wherein the water heater is housed. There is also a need for a stand to include a drainage system. Finally, there is a need to provide a safe water heater stand which solves the above needs and brings uniformity to the industry.